Swan Queen Short Stories
by MadamPresident13
Summary: Collection of my Swan Queen short stories
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys! Welcome to my oneshots series.

Disclaimer: Emma and Regina haven't shared true loves kiss have they? No. Then it's not mine.

I can't remember when I fell in love with Emma Swan, but I know exactly when I realized that I was in love with my son's other mother. We were in Neverland and I was attempting to teach Emma how to perform magic. She called me a monster and it felt like a punch straight to my gut. Love is the only explanation for why she makes me feel the way I do.

Over the years there have been many moments that stick out in my memories; they all include Emma. The first one is when I realized Emma may be interested. It was after she and Henry came back from New York. We were trying to recreate the memory potion and we were flirting. We've always flirted but this was more intense. We stopped and she told me that while her superpower may not be perfect she always knows when I am lying. She said it with an emotion in her voice that while I couldn't exactly place it; I knew it involved her caring for me.

Whenever I think of the next moment it makes my heart race. Emma showed up at my house one night with tears streaming down her face.

"Emma, what's wrong?" I asked hugging the younger woman.

"Mary Margaret. I came out to her." As soon as I hear this my heart breaks for her.

"Emma. What happened?"

"I told her I was gay."

"I got that. Why is that bad?"

"She acted like it was so wrong." Emma sounds so broken and I feel anger begin to form at the thought of Snow White.

"Oh Emma." I say pulling her back into my arms. "I went through the same thing when I came out in the Enchanted Forest." I hear Emma gasp as she pulls away slightly.

"You're gay?" she questions.

"Not exactly. While I prefer women, I enjoy the company of both men and women."

"So you're bi?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" I say teasingly.

"Of course not." Emma says.

"Emma, Snow was probably just shocked. She was one of the more open minded people in the Enchanted Forest." I say.

"Thanks Regina."

"You're welcome." I say pulling the woman into another hug. I was right and Snow was just shocked.

The next moment always makes me grin.

"Emma you need to concentrate."

"I know. I'm trying."

"Emma, you need to control your magic."

"I know it's just hard to concentrate with you staring at me."

"I'm sorry."

"Regina, don't be sorry. Just stop staring at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you want to kiss me."

"What if I want to kiss you?" I say my heart pounding out of my chest.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?'

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"God, yes." I say moving closer to Emma.

"I want to kiss you too." She says smiling. I wrap one hand around Emma's waist and the other around her shoulder: I pull her closer to me, our bodies touching. I moved my hand from her shoulder to her cheek and tilt her head gently.

"Emma." I whisper softly right before our lips touch. The kiss is soft and gentle and perfect. Kissing Emma feels like coming home, it's sweet and makes me realize I would do anything for her. We break apart and look at each other. I immediately pull Emma in for another not so gentle kiss. She licks my lower lip and I immediately open my mouth. Emma tastes like chocolate and cinnamon and it's sweet and heady. I hear a moan that doesn't sound like me, but I know it's mine. We break apart when the need for oxygen becomes too much.

I gasp, drawing in large gulps of air.

"Emma," I whisper touching my fingers to my bruised lips.

"Regina…" she starts, "Please tell me you felt that too."

"Of course I felt that."

"Regina, I think… Wait, no I know that I am in love with you."

Tears form in my eyes when I hear the words I have been waiting to hear since Neverland.

"Hey, are you okay?" I hear Emma ask softly.

"Emma, I'm fine. I've been in love with you for so long. I've been dying to hear you say those words since Neverland." I say looking into Emma's eyes.

"You've been in love with me since Neverland?" Emma asks, her eyes widening.

"No, I've been in love with you for longer. I realized I was in love with you in Neverland."

"How long?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"What made you realize?"

"You called me a monster in Neverland. It nearly killed me."

"I am so sorry Regina."

"Don't be. It made me realize that I love you."

"I love you too Regina." Emma says pulling me into another kiss.

The next memory is of us telling Henry, Snow, and David about our relationship.

"Regina, calm down." Emma says trying to calm me.

"Emma, we're about to tell our son and your parents that we are in love with each other."

"Regina, Henry will be ecstatic. Mom and Dad know and accept that I'm gay. Regina, are you worried that I'm going to leave if they don't accept us?"

"Kind of. I don't want you to lose your parents again." Because of me I silently added.

"Regina Mills, I am so in love with you. Never forget that."

"I love you too Emma." I say pulling her in for a kiss.

Our lips touch gently before the sound of a doorbell has us breaking apart. We head to the door and I hug Henry before greeting Snow and David. Emma takes their coats and hangs them up; demonstrating a familiarity that surprises Snow and David. I walk to the kitchen after motioning for the group to follow me. We sit down at the table and begin to eat, after we finish we head to the living room to enjoy coffee and hot chocolate. Emma sits next to me and as our shoulders brush, some of my anxieties ease.

"Snow; David, I invited you over for dinner because Emma and I need to tell you something."

"What do you need to tell us?"

"Mom, I'm in love with Regina." Emma says grabbing my hand and squeezing it once.

"What?" Snow asks with a cold voice.

"Mom, I love Regina and she loves me too."

"Emma, she is the Evil Queen. She is not capable of love."

"Stop! Mom, I am in love with her. You can't change that."

"Regina." Snow says looking at me, "Do you love her?" She asks.

"Snow, I love her with all of my heart. I love her more than Daniel." I said looking over at my beautiful girlfriend.

Snow's eyes widened as she looked from me to Emma.

"I believe you." She says.

"Henry, what do you think?" I ask looking over at the son I share with Emma.

"Mom, you and Emma are perfect for each other."

"Really?"

"Yes." Henry says and it fills me with joy.

I stand up and walk to Henry who wraps his arms around me. I feel Emma wrap her arms around us and giggle. The next memory makes me so happy. Emma and I were in Granny's and arguing over what to do about Henry's punishment following a bad grade.

I was ranting until I noticed a familiar look appear in Emma's eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You're beautiful when you're angry." She says looking at me.

I feel my face flush as my eyes soften.

"I love you." I whisper leaning in closer to Emma. My eyes drop to her lips as she whispers, "I love you too."

Neither one of us notice the diner going silent as we lean in closer. We both forget where we are as our lips gently meet. We break apart at the sound of glass shattering. We turn to face the rest of the diner and identify the sound that broke us apart; Ruby dropped a tray of empty plates. We look around the diner and see that most of its occupant's jaws are hanging. I look at Emma and we lock eyes before kissing again. After we kiss it's like someone hit play on a paused TV show. The diner suddenly roars to life and I grin at Emma who just nods and grabs my hand.

These moments and many more are what led to today. Today is the day where I finally face my fears and propose to Emma.

To Be Continued…


	2. Meeting the father

Meeting the Father

A/N Oh my god!! I am so so sorry for not updating. I have been incredibly busy with school and trying to finish up this year. I have a bunch of half started chapters for this story so I should be good for most of the summer.

"But, now I've never been more proud." I hear my father say as my face splits in a watery grin.

"Hi." I hear Henry say as he steps beside me.

"Is that?" I hear my father ask.

I open my mouth to reply but am interrupted by the familiar voice of my favorite blonde,

"Regina!?" I hear Emma yell before turning around, my face splitting into a much wider grin when I see my wife rushing to me

"Regina? Are you okay?" Emma asks as she checks me over frantically.

"Emma, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Emma, I love the concern but I'm fine." I say before grabbing the lapels of the blonde's signature jacket and pulling her into a searing kiss; shocking my father.

"I love you." Emma says as we break apart.

"I love you too. How are they?" I say resting my hand on her slightly swollen stomach. The stomach which protects my unborn children.

"Good."

"Moving around at all?" I ask smiling.

"No." Emma says looking at me with a soft smile.

I smile back before kneeling in front of her; eye level with her adorable baby bump.

"Hello in there. It's your mommy; do you think you could move or let me know you're there?" I say softly kissing her belly twice before continuing "I love you guys." I finish before standing up and pulling Emma into a hug.

"Hey 'Gina?" I hear Emma say.

"Yes." I hum contentedly.

"Is that your dad?" She asks motioning towards my father.

"Yes. Would you like to meet him?"

"Of course. Henry!" Emma calls for our son as we separate.

"Yeah mom?" He asks.

"Come here." Emma says pulling him into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too Mom."

"So are you two ready to meet my dad?" I ask with a wide grin.

"Yeah." They say in unison before we turn to face my father, who is still in shock.

"Daddy." I say softly.

"Regina… Who is she?"

"Daddy, this is Emma. My wife." I say watching his face anxiously.

"Your wife?" He says with a soft tone.

"Yes."

"When did you get married?"

"About six months ago, but we've known each other for about five years."

"How did you meet?"

"A confused little 10 year old introduced us." I answer, ruffling Henry's hair.

"Regina." My dad starts, the look on his face is serious.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Have you always been attracted to women?"

I freeze as the words leave his mouth.

"Other than Daniel?" I ask.

"Yes sweetheart."

"Yes. Daniel is the only man I have ever been attracted too."

"I am so proud of you." My father says wrapping his arms around me once again.

"For what?"

"Finally admitting it to yourself. I always knew."

"You did?"

"Yes. I love you Regina. Emma, thank you and make sure to take care of my little girl." Daddy says before he turns and walks into the light.


End file.
